Ever After
by kitsuneHarmony
Summary: Riku, doesn't get the girl, he's not the hero and he turns out to be the villian of the game. But he has a chance to make it up, to Prince Sora and Princess Kairi. But when Riku accidently falls in love with a nobody, and Organiztion XIII plots to get ri
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first fanfic of Kingdom Hearts and of Riku. the summary sums it all up pretty much and I hope you enjoy. By the way I love your comments and reviews so be sure to leave your thoughts!!!

* * *

Ever After

Can a Nobody have a chance of becoming Somebody? After the marriage of Prince Sora and Princess Kairi, Mickey wants to help out his old friend, Riku to take his position as helping Sora rule Kingdom Hearts. But when Riku accidently falls in love with a nobody, and Organiztion XIII plots to get rid of Prince and Princess for good, Riku is torn between loyalties to his bestfriends and the girl who is willing to risk everything she has to prove to Riku that she is somebody in his heart.

Chapter 1

"Sakiya, the point of the black hoodie is to make you look intimidating to your enemies" Larxene growled, "not so you can use it as a pillow!"

She flung the peice of cloth at Sakiya's direction, the feathers trailing behind. Sakiya held the cloak close to her and frowned. The cloak looked very much close like a pillow case and very soft. Since she didn't own a pillow, Sakiya thought it was a good idea to make it into pillow case and stuff feathers into it. She slept soundlessly the night before. Sakiya looked up from the black pillow case and at Larxene's infuriated face, "but I rarely use it to wear , so I made it into something useful."

"Being in OrganizationXIII is a priveledge Sakiya and you're abusing that priviledge." Larxene said, " you are a special case mind you. Now I gotta get you a new one. Do you know how much this cost in the market? They cost a fortune!"

"You guys order your cloaks in the market? Don't you think that's a bit suspicious?"

"Enough!" Larxene disregarded, "forget about it! I'll get it for you. Meanwhile you better behave and keep a low profile, got it?"

Sakiya nodded obediently.

Larxene dissapered behind a cloud of dust. Sakiya waved at the dust flying to her face and coughed. She stepped away and walked out the barn, alomg with the pillow sack. The sunlight greeted her auburn eyes as she gazed at the towers of the Kingdom Hearts Castle. The last of the coronations hung loosely from the bridge. It gave her faint reminder of the great celebration that happened just days ago. It was the first anniversary of the King and Queen's marriage. Everyone from the lowest to the highest were invited and no one worked that day.

Excluding Organization XIII.

To Sakiya's knowledge they were planning to take over the castle. Larxene's pixy like voice reverberated into Sakiya's memory that it made her wince. _"Okay little one, stay out here and leave the rest to us. If you see anyone, ANYONE, radio us, got it?" _

_Sakiya nodded, "But what if it's one of the guards?"_

_Larxene laughed as other members passed behind and climbed through the window. "Then let them know that the ending of days will come sooner and we will take our rightful places. We'll make them realize that Nobodies are Somebodies to be reckoned with."_

After that vibrant speech , Sakiya stood guard at the window, while listening to the festivities of the party and watching the fireworks in the sky. a yearning feeling crept through her to join the party. She didn't understand why the Organiation had a chip on the shoulder and when she questioned it, Larxene usually lashed out on her. Was it becuase they failed so many times? That Sora had managed to beat them at thier own game? Or the fact that they couldn't get a Nobody to get hold of the Sora's keyblade? Sakiya pondered over the possibilites until she heard the bushes rustle a warning.

Her first thought was to run but then she remembered what she had to do. If I want to be someone to be reckones with, she thought, I got to make the first move. Sakiya sped through the bush and knocked into something, or rather _someone_ very hard. She landed on the floor with umph! and heard a grunt beneath her.

"I thought I got away from those groupies!" a masculine voice muttered, "get off me."

Sakiya rolled off and readjusted her black hood. She looked around and dound she was only yards away from the window that hung open. She glanced at the figure infront of her as the moonlight shone some light on the silver strands if his hair. Sakiya gulped and stood up trying to think of the next thing to do. But she kept her gaze on him. Wearing a black mask he looked like he was hidind his identity, but he snatched it off and turned his curealean eyes at her.

Sakiya tugged at the hem of the hood, concealing more of her face. She knew who he was: Riku. Assuming of the stories she heard from other girls who adored him, he was the King's best friend and very attractive. He was able to make girls swoon over him by one smile. Rumors said that he had broken countless hearts on the long run. He was simply untouchable. But he was now glaring down at Sakiya with suspicion.

"Did you follow me here?" he asked.

Sakiya frowned, "the party is that way" she pointed passed him, "I find it hard to believe that I knew where you were going."

Riku raised a brow at her response and smirked, "I suppose so, are you a guard?"

"Of some sort" she shrugged and glanced at the window. The radio was in her pocket but she couldn't warn them with Riku infront of her.

"From what court?" He asked and narrowed his eyes, "I haven't really seen your costume in the party."

Sakiya grinned anxiosly as he walked closer to her. He was taller than her by a foot. "Lemme geuss, a member of the Organization? You know you could be in big trouble for this. Infact, I should call the guards."

Sakiya's heart skipped a beat. I've been found out, she thought. Her legs wouldn't move as Riku drew closer to her. He was close enough to hold her until the 'real' guards came and take her away. She fought the urge to scream, to let the other members know. Her hands clenched shut as she closed her eyes, waiting for the call.

Riku chuckled, "just kidding."

Sakiya blew a sigh of relief.

"Do you mind if I hide here?"

Sakiya held her breath.

"Only alittle while, with you?" After he saw Sakiya expression he hastely added, "I won't try anything, just don't be alone here."

Sakiya blew out and sat down on the grass, her back to the open window. But it bothered her that Riku still hand't noticed when he sat to her left and said not a word. A prickly feeling travled down her back, the open window tugging at her mind. Any minute the members could emerge out without knowing the King's best friend was stargazing right nder him. Sakiya just hoped Riku would grow bored of her and find some other spot to hide out. But Riku stuck right there.

Sakiya couldn't help the chirping crickets so she broke the silence. "What were the King and Queen dressed like?"

She could feel Riku glance at her hidden face. He hadn't expected that questiion. "Sora was Prince Charming and Kairi was Cinderella."

She wasn't familiar with thier names but she nodded, "and you, what are you?"

"I was supposd to be Zorro, but instead of rescuing damsels in distress, I happpen to be the one in distress running from the damsels." Riku laughed but it didn't seem to reach his eyes. "It's tiring, ever since Sora became King, he doesn't have time for anything else. Then the girls came and came and suddenly I was thier number one target."

"You're not happy..."

"That's what I want, to be happy with another person. I thought these girls would give me happiness but apparently they're eating every bit of sanity I have left. Looking for the right person is tough. "

"Wel, maybe if you'd stop looking for the right girl, she would come to you instead" Sakiya said.

"Huh? Why would I stop looking for love?"

"My mom once said you can't hurry love, you just have to wait." Sakiya said. She hugged herself and closed her eyes, "love don't come easy, it's a game of give or take."

Sakiya was suddenly pulled back from her memories as the sound of trumpets boomed. Remincing made her head spin as she tried to figure out what was going on. That event happened last night and she didn't regret a minute of it. It turned out Riku wasn't as cocky as people implied him to be. He's just a normal guy, Sakiya thought. Just between the towers where the bridge extended, Sora was on a horse on his way out. Kairi and other staff members followed close behind bidding him good bye. Donald and Goofy were there as well, by his side.

And Riku who stood off far from the crowd, looked haughtingly bored with the whole commotion.


	2. A king for Two Days

Disclaimor: I don't own KH

This part is a bit chattery. Man I'm a bit hungry..off to stuff meh face!

Chapter 2

"You were called to Hallow Bastion because Bella's husband forgot where he put his key of the mansion at?"

Riku found that hard to believe. As enormous as the place was, it wasn't likely that the master would easily 'misplace' his keys. Riku frowned at the letter and sighed in utter frustration. The letter didn't request for him personally but Sora thought it was odd so he'd see for himself.

"Are you really going through with this Sora? This sounds kinda, I dunno, cheesy" Riku looked over the letter to his best freind. Sora seemed completetly confident at the whole situation. They were in the Sora's officially dubbed 'office' and Sora still had the effects of last night's party in him.

"That's just it. The master isn't that careless to loose his keys. Something's up Riku I can feel it." Sora grinned "How's your love conquest going?"

Riku smirked. Sora wasn't so sure about this after all. After switcthing the subjuect, Sora groaned. Yup, the party had taken a toll on Sora. Riku wondered if that played a factor in Sora's decision. "Not the way I thought it'd be."

Sora shrugged, "love takes some time."

"I've heard that one before" Riku muttered.

"Huh?"

Riku waved his hand, "nevermind."

The doors burst open with ladies in waiting trailing after the Kairi. She glared at Sora as the ladies in waiting turned to Riku. Riku, now alert, stepped away from thier gleaming eyes.

"You're going to Hallow Bastion because of a missing key!"

Sora groaned, "not you too Kairi."

She crossed her arms, "when will you be back?"

"Just for two days that's all. The Kingdom won't runned a muck with Riku subbing for me, eh Riku?"

Riku was caught completely off guard. Him, rule the kingdom for two days. Sounds easy but Sora looked to relax at the moment. Keeping on track of the ocnversation and distancing himself away from Kairi's ladies in waiting was hard enough. "Sora..."

"Don't worry, I know you'll do fine job at it. And when I come back, I'll have a bug surprise for you."

Kairi cleared her throat.

"The both of you" Sora added hastily.

After watching Sora's departure, Riku was set off to work. With the help of Kairi, it was less stressful as runners did thier duties and Riku issuing orders to the advisors. Riku sent them each a death glare if they didn't get out of Sora 'office' anytime soon. They hurried out without a second thought. Riku was surprised seeing it was already evening. He looked down at his watch. He still had time to go for a stroll. He sighed, the least Sora could've done was sned him to investigate the case of the missing keys than to leave him here burdened with his work.

* * *

Larxene was going to have a fit. If she found out Roxas was caught, that would the end of days. It was enough that Namine was trying to cover for the both of them. With the news of Sora leaving for Hallow Bastion, it was time to put the plan into motion.

Sakiya ran through the streets brushing past people who stared after her. Running with a gown on was a hefty job but Sakiya had no choice. If she was to call for an audience, she had to dress accordingly. That meant she had to take this out fo her mother's closet and slip it on. pretending as if she was her mother. Many people remembered her and thought they saw her running with a pair of boots on. They stared in consternation but none of them said a word.

Somethings were better kept quiet in Kingdom Hearts.

Sakiya turned the corner nearing to exhaustion. If she could reah the king just in time before he left, just maybe, maybe, she'd have a chance to free her old friend from being shipped away. She gritted her teeth at the sight of the courtiers staring at her in sheer amazement and surprise. She kept her head low so they wouldn't read her profile. So many courties were good in that area. She stalked up the stairs, splitting a crowd advisors. "Excuse me," she muttered past a few maids who were mopping the floors.

And just when she thought she made it, right there in the courtyard, Roxas slid on a helmet and walked into a large cage being pulled by a great man on a bull. There were others in the cage as well, looking hopeless. "Roxas!"

Hie head snapped up at the sound of his name as Sakiya ran to his aid. Roxas held on the bars of cages and tilted his head. If his helmet off, Sakiya thought he was just as worried as she was. "Here, free him at once. I have the money to pay for his debt."

The greasy great man eyes her warily, "They be shipped out of here as ordered. Low lives thieves, they deserve to be with the Nobodies."

Sakiya glared and marched up to him, however far from the bulls line of sight. "He is not a thief so therefore he has no crime to be punished for. Free him at once!"

"Git outta here lady" he waved her off carelessly and the bull automatically began pulling the cage.

Sakiya stood infront of them, blocking thier path. She flung the bag of coins at him and yelled, "I want him off! Now!"

The man did take the money but didn't comply to Sakiya's order. Instead he leaned over close to her that she smelled the stench of his breath. "Git outta my way or I'll run yo frail body ovah!" He roared.

"No!"

"Move you dasterdly stupid girl!"

They were now attracting an audience.

"No! Take him out!"

The man raised his hand in the air and swung in her direction. Sakiya closed her eyes to embrace the close impact but it never came. She peeked open her eyes and widened in shock. Before her stood a young man, a foot taller and with stricking silver hair. He wore a black tailored suit as if dressed for a special occasion. She looked past his shoulder to the older man who eyes also widened in shock. In the blink of an eye, he was hualed off the bull and dumped on the ground. A collection of gasps and a few laughs buzzed through the circle of courtiers.

The man rolled over, a pained expression on his face.

"Do you dare raise a hand to a Lady?"

That voice could only belong to one person: Riku.

"I was just trying to push her outta meh way sire" the man answered.

"You should be the one in that cage. Infact I coud arrange that," Riku snapped his fingers and instantaneously two guards appeared and dragged the man to his feet. "Apologize to the Lady."

The man bowed his head in shame, "my apologies My Lady."

"Take him to the dungeons, I'll figure out to do with later on."

The guards led him away.

"I want to address the matter to the King-"

"He left for two days" Riku cut in and turned around. He blinked trying to register the face and match it to a name. But nothing came to mind. He frowned at the girl who stood before. He never saw her at court, and he hardly missed anyone. "What did you want to talk to him about."

Sakiya pointed, "That boy you see there has done no crime, yet he is always convicted of such heinous things. This is injustice!"

Riku glanced at the helmet kid, "how would you know that my Lady?"

"Becuase he is my servant!" Sakiya put on her best courtier mask and gave him cold eyes.

Riku studied her profile for a moment. Sakiya stepped back and nervously shifted. He seemed uneffected by her icy stare. Color rose to her cheeks as he continued to stare. Finally she turned her face and cleared her throat. "If you'll please, I paid his debt, release him please."

Riku nodded slowly then made a gesture with his hand. Another guard came and unlocked the door. Roxas stepped out and rushed behind Sakiya. While Riku was issuing orders to the guards to take over of the job Sakiya whispered to Roxas, "go, Axel is waiting for you." He nodded and ran down the courtyars to the direction of the gates. A wave of relief washed over Sakiya as she started down the opposite way, carefully avoiding Riku. Did he recognize me? she thought.

To her great discomfort, she was slowed down by Riku. She turned to see he was by her side, walking with her. Sakiya sped up her walk.

Riku matched her pace, "I've never seen you here, out of town?"

Sakiya nodded keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Where?"

"Out of town" she answered. The dress dragged on her. She held on to the skirts in lady like manner and kept walking, of no knowedge where. Only Riku knew of certain.

"Yeah I know, But where?"

"Not around here" she said. Sakiya stopped finding herself in a hallway. She looked around trying to figure out which way was out. Riku appeared oblivious as he kept studying her.

"Where you here for the party last night?"

"Y-yes" she answered desparate to get away from him. She randomly chose a hall and walked into it while looking around for any signs of golden gates. She heard Riku's footsteps beside her, hot on her tail.

"Didn't see you."

"I wasn't really there."

"Oh, so what's your name?"

Sakiya made an abrupt turn which in turn she collided into Riku's chest. She stumbled back, clearly embarrassed, blood rushing to her cheeks. "Pardon me."

Riku was intrigued by her. She displayed a kind of weakness that he wanted to protect. He felt dominant toward her, automatically claiming her. She had a lovely voice adn a quick wit. She wasn't like any other girl he met. Not to mention, she had a rather odd taste of style. The gown she wore was dated back in ages. It made Riku smirk at her worried expression as if she was caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"In a hurry? If you don't mind, I can escort you there."

The thought was appalling to her. She almost had a stroke, "no thank you." She brushed passed him. Riku wasn't going to give up that easily.

"So what's your name?"

"You're persistent."

"And you are avoiding answering my questions" Riku stepped infront of her. He gazed down at her. "Just a name and I'll let you go."

Sakiya bit her lip. He waited patiently as if he had time in the world to wait eternally. On the other hand, Sakiya was running out of time. She had to be in Org. XIII headquartes five minutes ago.

"Clementine." He did ask for a name.

Riku raised his brows and nodded, "will I see you again Clementine?"

"Maybe" she walked around him but then he said something that caught her attention.

"Go down the hall and make a left, the golden gates will be on your right." He finaly figured out she was lost.

Sakiya blushed and left.

* * *

So they finally meet face to face, just not really thier true person.  
I feed off your comments!


End file.
